


Milestones

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, First Day of School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: It's Mirai Sarutobi's first day of school.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Mirai & Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely lights. I’ve missed you all. Distance Learning is something else and I lowkey miss the anticipation and excitement of a real first day of school. Thus, this baby was born. Have a family fluff fic for our Mirai. Enjoy!

“I’m Mirai Sarutobi and I’m going to be a great ninja!” Mirai grinned back at her reflection. Excitement and confidence shining in her eyes. 

Tomorrow was her first day at the Academy. It would be one of the most important steps in becoming a full-fledged ninja. Since she was younger she knew that becoming a legendary kunoichi like her mother and big sisters was all she wanted. She’d pestered her mother that she was talented and skilled enough to start at the academy much earlier. The perfect mix of her father and mother, she inherited all the qualities needed to become a Shinobi. Kurenai insisted that she wait. 

While not too many kids her age were interested in becoming ninja anymore she couldn’t imagine anything better. Fine ninjas had raised her. Her whole life she had been surrounded by them and learned from them since she could walk. She was well on her way but this was the first step. This was her path, and she was excited to finally step onto it. 

“Mirai? Baby, you’re still up?” Kurenai had just stepped away after getting her settled into bed. 

“Sorry, mama. I couldn’t sleep. I’m so excited!” Kurenai grinned, picking her daughter up to tuck her into bed. 

Mirai had laid out her clothes for the day along with a special bracelet she’d been given. The old members of team 8 and 10 had each given her a little good luck charm. A dog from big brother Kiba and a flower from big sister Ino were just two of the charms hanging from the bracelet. 

“You’re so ready to become a ninja and go off on your own huh?” 

“Yes, mommy just like you and daddy! I’m on my way!” She announced punching a fist in the air.

“You’re going to be a great shinobi,” Kurenai assured Mirai kissing her forehead. 

“I wish daddy could be there.” 

Kurenai held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. “I know baby. I’m sure that he wishes he could be there too.”

“Will my big brothers and big sisters be there?”

Kurenai nodded. “They wouldn’t miss it. It's a big day!”

Mirai began to settle into bed clutching onto her play Shinobi tools. “Is the academy where you fell in love with daddy?” Kurenai beamed at the question. 

“Yes. He was the cutest boy that I ever met and we had a lot of handsome boys in our class. He was the Hokage's son but he was very humble and strong. We became best friends and teammates. We fell in love and we were lucky enough to have you. Tomorrow is the start of an amazing adventure.” 

Mirai’s eyes began to flutter close her parent’s story, her favorite fairy tale. “Love you, mommy.”

“Love you too baby.” 

*

**

The next morning Mirai was up bright and early dressed and ready to go. She checked her bag making sure that she had all her supplies wanting to be ready and prepared as a Shinobi should. 

“Mommy! Hurry we need to be there on time!” Mirai yelled storming into the dining room. 

“She’ll be right out sweetheart.” Mirai’s eyes widened and she jumped into her father’s arms.

“Daddy! You’re home.” Mirai snuggled into Asuma’s chest. 

Asuma held his daughter tightly against him never taking for granted these sweet moments. She had grown up right in front of his eyes. His little girl was not so little anymore. 

“Of course baby. There’s no mission more important than this.” He’d done all that he could to ensure that he would be back there in time. It was close and he had barely gotten home in time to shower and get dressed but he was thankful that he could be there for her first day. 

“Mirai honey, are you ready?” Kurenai flittered in dropping a kiss on her husband and her daughter’s forehead. 

Kurenai hadn’t been too surprised when Asuma kissed her that morning. She knew that he’d fight Heaven and Earth to be there for his daughter. He might come off gruff and scary to others but he was an absolute teddy bear when it came to her or Mirai. She was thankful that he was there to help her hold it together. 

Mirai nodded excitedly, taking a hand in each of hers. Swinging their arms while her charm bracelet jingled. They took the well worn and familiar route to the Academy. 

When they arrived on campus Mirai immediately ran over to the old members of Team 10 and Team 8. They all stood around like doting parents. 

“Congrats on your first-day kid!”

“You’re going to be the best ninja this village has ever seen.” 

Kurenai couldn’t help the flood of emotion seeing their former students there for their daughter’s big day.    


“Hold it together babe.” Asuma teased her while brushing back his own tears. Kurenai shook her head watching their daughter flutter about an excited aura surrounding her. She knew that this day would come eventually. Mirai wanted to be a Shinobi since the day she learned what they were. She just couldn’t have anticipated the well of emotion seeing their baby all grown up. 

They were both sure that Mirai would be more than able to hold her own. As shinobi they understood. As her parents, they couldn’t help the twinge of concern. Still, they both knew that the village and the world would need their daughter to be a fine ninja. 

“Big Brother Shika, will Shikadai and the other kids go to the academy too?”

Shikamaru balked at the idea that in no time his own child would be there while trying to reconcile the fact that Mirai was now old enough. “He’ll be here in a few years. That’s why you have to make sure that you learn everything that you can so that you can help them.”

“I will study hard and do my very best.”

Shikamaru affectionately ruffled her hair. “I know you will kid. Go hug your mom and dad before they lose it.” 

Asuma picked up Mirai both his and Kurenai’s arms wrapping tightly around her.

“You ready for this sweetheart?”

“Yes, daddy,” Mirai replied confidently. Asuma couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. There was no worry or hesitation in those striking eyes. She was a fearless Sarutobi through and through.

“Listen to your teachers, study hard, make good friends and you’ll do great baby.” Kurenai told her, swallowing back her tears. 

They hugged her once more tightly before setting her down. Shino waited to guide her into the building.

Mirai turned back around to wave at her parents and her big brothers and sisters once more before walking towards her future. 

“I must say that you two are holding it together pretty well. At least compared to the rest of these guys.” Temari commented pointing towards their old students that were in tears an utterly inconsolable mess. 

Kurenai leaned into her husband watching as long as she could. “Can you believe our students have kids and we’re old enough to see our child’s first day at the academy.”

Asuma gazed down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. His eyes surveyed the familiar building a lifetime of memories housed in one small area. Here he’d learned meaningful lessons, made lifelong friends, and found the love of his life. His daughter was now well on her way to experiencing some incredible things and he’d be there to witness it all. 

“I don’t think that there’s anything that I could have wished for more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist! Asuma lives bc canon can and should be ignored. Also, while I love that Shika in canonically shown as being close to Mirai I believe that the other members of Team 10 and Team 8 are too. So you can believe that they would have ALL been there for her first day at school! 
> 
> Okie thanks for reading everyone! Love, love, love you all!


End file.
